Reflections
by BiscuitBites
Summary: Beatrice is no ordinary teenager. From a young age she had a power she kept secret from others. She was two people. Bea was quiet and selfless. Tris on the other hand was brave and reckless. But secrets can't be kept forever and as Tris becomes angrier, people begin to notice that Beatrice isn't quite as she seems and the gift she was born with, might be the ticket to her demise.


Waking up in the morning is the worst part of my day.

Each morning, I can predict exactly how the day will go. I'll get up, go to school, get yelled at by my teachers for having not completed my homework, get lectured by my brother for getting in trouble, get hassled by Peter, go home, have my mum yell at me for whatever I did wrong this time all while dealing with Tris all day.

It's almost as if I'm just repeating the same day over and over in perfect routine, nothing good happening and no life progression. Just the same old, same old.

As I head into the kitchen, having finished getting ready, I find Caleb already standing at the door, backpack on and ready to go. Looks like I'm not eating breakfast today. I toss my bag over my shoulders and we start towards the bus stop in the pouring rain.

Caleb walks twice as fast, paranoid about missing the bus. Though we are related, we are nothing alike. Sure, we're both selfless like our parents, courteous and tranquil but that's where the similarities end. He's really smart, talented and always has to be on time, perfect. I, on the other hand, am average at almost everything I do. I'm an average student with an average life with my daily average melodrama. Well, almost average. I have a rare, insanely below average personality trait!

I have two personalities.

It's not the best opener for making new friends or even keeping old ones, which is why I'm the only one who knows. You see, most of the time my name is Beatrice. I am selfless and brave and the most average person you will ever meet, as emphasised earlier. Tris on the other hand... She takes the whole brave thing a little too seriously. She's reckless, she's dangerous and she's downright insane. Which is why I do my best to keep her out of the picture. I don't see her as another personality, though, but as my own reflection. Always there but not always visible, and in a way, completely normal. Everyone has that second side to themselves, a shadow to their light, someone to harm their image. I was just unfortunate enough to have mine animate.

"Bea, will you please hurry up? I don't want to miss it," he huffs.

"We won't miss it. You worry too much."

"I worry too much? The bus comes in six minutes, the bus stop is two minutes away so if the bus comes any more than four minutes early we'll have to wait another half hour in the rain until the next one comes."

I let out a loud sigh. "This is what I'm talking about. Most people just shrug it off if the bus comes inconveniently early."

"Well, most people are imbiciles."

The rest of the walk was silent, as usual, until finally we get to school.

My friends are waiting for me on the lawn. As I begin to approach them, they notice me and Christina comes running in my direction, arms flailing out to the sides for a hug. She doesn't slow down when she gets closer, though, and ends up pushing the both of us to the ground in a fit of laugher.

An hour later, I find myself in English staring off into space. I am so sick of doing movie reviews. Why do we spend so much time studying such a miniscule aspect of English?

However, I am interupted from my thoughts by a slamming door. It's Four! Four is one of my best friends from kindergarten, my oldest friend. I didn't meet Christina until primary school and the others until high school.

The teacher gives him an annoyed glare but he just gives her a cheeky grin before taking a seat next to me.

"What are we learning?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Take a guess."

He sighs. "Movie reviews? Well, at least the homework will be easy."

"I wouldn't mind some poetry or a narrative every once in a while, though."

"Good point."

The rest of the day is quiet for once. No one mentions homework or my grades and Tris stays silent all day. It's days like these I must cherish before I perish.


End file.
